


Razor Touch On My Skin

by MemoryPalaceofWillGraham (JaxCat)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Episode Tag, M/M, Post Su-zakana, Shaving, Will Knows, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxCat/pseuds/MemoryPalaceofWillGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of Su-zakana. Sometimes the lure finds itself trimmed into a new shape. Or, Will can't stop thinking about Hannibal's touch and Hannibal wants to take care of Will's beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razor Touch On My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first non-drabble I have ever written. Un-beta'd. I'd love to know what you think (But please be kind. This is only the 3rd fanfic I have ever written and the first time posting here).  
> _______

When they left the stables Will knew he could have insisted Hannibal drop him off back at Wolf Trap or caught a ride from one of the LEOs that had shown up. But instead he walked back to Hannibal’s parked car before he could formulate how to ask to be let go, intensely aware of the silent man beside him.

Now he was back in Hannibal’s Bentley, the classical music once again playing softly. Hannibal had thumbed on Will’s seat heater without asking and Will was feeling himself relax before he could help it. He could still feel Hannibal’s hand on his face, his thumb softly stroking the skin in front of his ear. When he had made eye contact, the warmth shining in those normally cool eyes almost took his breath away.

 _I see you_ , Will had thought, not breaking the gaze.

_I know. And I see you._

Will knew Hannibal hadn’t said those words aloud (although they would have sounded positively benign after his earlier declamation about caterpillars and chrysalises) but he could hear them resounding in his mind.

Without thinking, Will reached up to his cheek and laid his hand where Hannibal’s had been, not too long ago. His skin itched from straw dust and horse dander and he dug his fingers in, pushing past those sensations. When Will realized what he was doing, he quickly cut his eyes over to the man in the driver's seat and changed the motion into a scratch. Hannibal still had his eyes on the road but Will could see the small smile playing around his lips.

“I believe I know what you are thinking, and I agree,” Hannibal broke the silence smoothly. “It is high past time you had a proper shave.”

 

 

They had arrived back in Baltimore and Hannibal had whisked Will to a guest bedroom before he could protest. Before his eyes had been opened to what Hannibal was, before coughing up Abigail’s ear and landing caged behind bars at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Will had spent more than a few nights here enjoying dinner (Will’s throat tightened minutely) and stimulating conversation.

And, a few times, something even more stimulating than conversation.

Right now, Will was tired and didn’t want to dwell on the fact that he wasn’t afraid to spend the night again at Hannibal’s house, asleep and vulnerable. Didn’t want to dwell on the fact that when he considered his other meals with Hannibal, months ago now, he didn’t feel the depth of nausea he rationally thought he should. And he definitely didn’t want to dwell on how instinctively his feet had turned towards Hannibal’s bedroom before a hand on his back had gently guided him to this one.

Right now, Will just wanted to sleep. And damn it, he really did want a shave.

 

 

“Easier said than done,” Will muttered to himself the next morning as he explored the cabinets in the guest bath down the hall. They were well stocked with every toiletry one would need (all with subdued and expensive looking labels, Will noted with a slight roll of his eyes). There was just one problem. In among all the soap and lotion and deodorant, there wasn’t any shaving cream or razors to be found.

Will could guess that this wasn’t just a simple oversight on Hannibal’s part. Sighing, he stepped into the shower for a quick wash. There was a robe on the back of the bathroom door but Will dressed in the clean clothes left on the end of the bed. He had forgotten that he had left a couple of changes of clothes at Hannibal’s, and the man obviously had not gotten rid of them.

Feeling more confident now that he was dressed and clean, Will made his way down to the kitchen. He was the lure and he needed to keep baiting the catch. That was the excuse Will made to himself for why he didn’t put his shoes on and leave the house, calling a cab once outside. Instead, he walked into the kitchen, floor cool beneath his bare feet, and took the cup of coffee Hannibal already had waiting for him.

They drank in silence. It was all so ridiculously normal and comforting that Will was tempted to throw the delicate cup across the room, to watch it shatter and see if he could get Hannibal to show the monster lurking behind his eyes. He finished his coffee before speaking, keeping his voice detached.

“Dr. Lecter, thank you for the coffee and the use of your room but I’m sure you have appointments to keep. I can call a cab and-”

“Will."

The sound of his name caused the rest of Will’s words to dry up. Hannibal stood, collecting the cups and leaving them in the sink to soak. He then held out his hand to Will, who found himself taking it and allowing himself to be led back out of the kitchen.

“I said last night it was time for a shave. I think now would be a perfect time to take care of that,” the older man announced as he ushered Will into the master bath.

“Is this where you were hiding all the razors, then?” Will joked weakly.

“Some of them, yes,” came the loaded reply, a slight flash in Hannibal’s maroon eyes.

Will told himself he shouldn’t have been surprised at what he encountered. Boar hair brush, warm towels, a straight razor and strop. After what had passed between them last night, he expected Hannibal to see how far he could push him. _Good bait only struggles enough to keep the predator interested,_ he reminded himself. He made some cursory protests, but allowed Hannibal to seat him in a small chair and drape a towel around around his chest.

“I do appreciate this, Will. It is time you had someone take care of that beard and I do so relish the chance to hone my skills with the razor. When it comes to the art of a proper close shave, of course.”

“Of course,” Will parroted back before his eye was caught by the bottle Hannibal set out on the counter. It was small and dark, Encre Noir written simply on the front.

“Oh my god. Is this really all just a setup to get me to wear a different aftershave?” Will sputtered incredulously.

Hannibal merely smiled and said softly, “I didn’t want to start out too ambitiously and I hope you will indulge me in this.” With that, he started wiping down Will’s face with a warm towel. Will was quiet and allowed the rich shaving cream to be spread and the freshly sharpened razor to be taken to his skin. He found that he had no fear at the moment. He knew Hannibal didn’t want to kill him. Hannibal wanted to see Will continue to blossom in the darkness. The darkness in which Hannibal promised to stay with him. Will closed his eyes.

Hannibal finished and, after wiping off a few flecks of leftover shaving cream, used his own hands to lightly apply the aftershave. He then leaned in, inhaling at Will’s smooth, warm skin. Will opened his eyes at the movement. He thought the fragrance smelled like the woods after a rain, clean and natural and inviting. There was a hint of musk in it that made his chest tighten. It made him want to get out of this chair and rub himself on Hannibal, to cover himself in Hannibal’s scent, to see what new notes would be brought out.

“See now? Isn’t that much better?” The words rumbled across Will’s neck. Will found his fingers had closed around the razor, left unattended on the counter. Before he could doubt himself, Will picked up the razor and smiled up at the man looming above him.

“Always so careful, aren’t you, Doctor? Not a single nick. Maybe someday you will let me return the favor.” With those words, Will reached out for Hannibal’s neck and quickly flicked the razor, opening a tiny cut. The man’s smile grew and he touched curious fingers to the welling drop of blood.

“Oh yes, my dear Will,” Hannibal breathed and gently touched his fingers to Will’s lips, smearing them with blood, “I shall always be careful with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from purempathy on tumblr: Hannibal shaving will some veiled cannibal threats and seductive innuendoes. context: post su zakana. Will knows, Hannibal knows that Will knows. Will try and fail to keep his poker face.  
> It is not quite the perfect response (Will really didn't have much interest in keeping a poker face. Stupid sexy cannibal.) but I hope you like it! Thank you for giving it to me! <3  
> Thank you to synteis on tumblr for help on figuring out an aftershave. :)  
> 


End file.
